


I'm Fine, Thank You Though

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [9]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lila salt, Picnic, Plant Powers, Singing, Sobbing, Soulmates, but sorta, cause mari is awesome, family cuddle time, garden, lying, not really - Freeform, nymph like mari, singing soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: The class wants to go on a picnic while at Gotham. But Lila has them cancel. Only no one told Mari this.





	I'm Fine, Thank You Though

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was an idea made on discord!! So I decided to write it!! It looked really good!!! I hope you enjoy it!!!

Marinette was practically bouncing as she got ready. Her class was in Gotham and they decided to do a picnic. She was humming in her head as she got ready for the picnic. While only a couple of people in class believed her, she was still excited. Tikki giggled as Mari put on a pink sundress that had her apple blossom design on the bottom edge. Around her waist was a slim black belt. She then puts on a cropped gray jacket. The final touches are her signature purse and gray flats.

Mari quickly brushed her hair out and left it down, thinking it’d be a nice change. She looked at the time and saw that she had a few minutes to get to the garden. Tikki flew into her purse and she walked out of the hotel. She reached the garden quickly and looked around. The garden was beautiful for Mari. It had few lamps along the paths but everywhere else were fairy lights. There was a willow tree that had a few lanterns hanging from its branches along with a couple of fairy lights at a low warm color. Around it, making a circle is wildflowers.

Different flowers lined the paths in intricate ways, seeming to blend into each other. A gazebo in the center of it. It had a table in the middle with a single lantern. On the rail were fairy lights winding around. Going up the poles and over rails were red roses, creating a romantic setting. “Whoa,” was all Mari could say and Tikki peeked out and agreed.

“It’s beautiful,” Tikki said in agreement and Mari just nodded, in awe of the place her classmates chose. 

“Now, we just got to wait,” Mari said and hummed. The glow from the lights was a sight to behold. She went over to the willow tree and sat down to wait.

And she waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She took her phone out and noticed it was now half past midnight. Her parents were in Gotham too as assistant supervisors. But they had gone on a date. Which Mari had pushed for. Saying she and her classmates would be fine doing a picnic with the teachers. Which apparently wasn’t happening. Her parents would have gotten back to the hotel and would have gone right to bed, trusting that their daughter was back when she said they would be.

Her phone was also practically dead. The lights have long gone out, only the flickering flames from the candles remain. It felt as if her heart was breaking in two as she realized.

_ They weren’t coming. _

_ They lied to me. _

Her happy tune had long since gone down, turning to worry, but then to sadness. Tears gathered in her eyes. She went back to the willow tree, falling down at its trunk, curling up into a ball. A sob left her, she didn’t even try to conceal her sobbing. But it didn’t matter. It was silent already, from all the emotional turmoil her class has put on her. She runs out of tears fairly soon. She then thought of a song. It had come out in the new American movie her friend talked about, Steven Universe.

‘Drift Away’.

It seemed very fitting.

She started singing it softly, her voice cracking on every word. She could tell her soulmates were worried. They were humming sadly, worriedly.

Tikki looked at Mari sadly, she was near crying herself since Mari couldn’t anymore. She flew up and landed on Mari’s shoulder and hugged her neck.

Through the past year, Mari had become in tune with her kwami of creation. She’s gained luck in her commissions, ladybugs typically went near her, but the most interesting was nature. Around her, nature thrived and had their most vibrant colors. The vines and flowers slowly crept to Mari as she sang sadly.

She falls asleep as the last words cross her lips. As she slept in the cold air, the vines and flowers crept over her, acting as a shield to those that hurt her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Manny was going around with his mother to check up on the plants. The sun was edging the horizon, seeming to not want to rise. They went to the garden that they particularly love since how well its taken care of. It was a beautiful sight for them to visit.

However, that morning, it wasn’t. By the willow tree was a girl. Covered in vines and flowers. It was Marinette, his soulmate. They found each other when she first came. Sure they had another soulmate, but right now, he had to focus on sweet Marinette. Though as he and his mother went forward, he sang to his other soulmate, saying he found her. When they finally reached her, they saw that flowers had made a flower crown on her head, while babies breath littered her hair making it look like the night sky. Vines wrapped up her arms and legs like armor. A couple of vines wrapped around her neck with the flowers to make a necklace.

“Oh sweet, Marigold, what happened?” Manny whispered kneeling beside her. His mother stood behind him looking at her curiously.

“This is your soulmate? I didn’t know she had plant abilities,” Ivy stated curiously.

“She doesn’t. But she’s the heroine from Paris, Ladybug. She creates stuff, so I wouldn't be surprised if that includes plants reacting to her,” Manny said and he knew his mother was nodding.

“Doesn’t she have class today?” Ivy asked and Manny nodded.

“Yeah, her class is supposed to go to Gotham Academy and use a spare room to work on an essay,” Manny said and he gently shook her shoulder. Mari looked around tiredly with vacant, teary eyes. Her cheeks are flushed from both the cold and from crying. Her hair was messy from being out there for so long. “Marigold, have you been here all night?” he asked and she nodded.

“My class was going to do a picnic. But they never came,” she whispered in a monotone voice. Seeing her like this, Manny felt his heart break. She had gotten dressed nicely for them, but then didn’t even come.

“Your class is going to Gotham Academy, right?” he asked and she nodded slowly.

“Yeah,” she replied at last.

“I don’t think there will be enough time for you to get cleaned up and over to the school,” he said gently and she shook her head.

“Neither do I,” she said.

“I’ll head home, Manny. Why don’t you take your flower to the school?” Ivy suggested and Manny nodded agreement. With that, Ivy left to check on the last place before getting home. It was 6 in the morning, and walking to Gotham Academy would take an hour from where they were.

“Here,” Manny spoke and helped Mari up from her spot. Tikki looked sadly at her chosen before looking at Manny. She looked tired and sad too. Tikki then just sadly went into Mari’s purse. Manny held Mari’s arm and walked her out of the garden. There were a few gardens arriving and they looked shocked to see Manny leading Mari out. They looked sadly as they saw her teary eyes. But they were also wary since she had vines around her.

When they finally reached Gotham Academy, it was 7:30, and most of the students were there already. “Damian will find you after class,” Manny said, knowing Damian’s teacher would allow him to leave early since their soulmate needed them. Mari nodded blankly before walking toward the school.

People stood still in shock and awe. They didn’t know what to think as they saw the french girl walk in, covered in vines and flowers with a blank look and teary eyes. She made it to the classroom her class was given and opened the door.

All the talking stopped when they saw Mari. As Mari watched, their faces turned to looks of guilt and horror. They saw how Mari had gotten dressed up for their picnic, her face so cold and blank, but so sad still. Her eyes, her bright bluebell eyes, now vacant with nothing but tinges of sadness. They saw how vines and flowers clung to her. They didn’t know what to think at that.

“I waited for you,” She started, eyes washing over each of her classmates, seeing them and yet not processing them, “all night.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Marinette! Something came up and I texted the class saying I couldn’t come, they decided to cancel last minute.” Lila lilted, her lower lip puckering out and her eyes widening guiltily. Marinette turns her ocean blue eyes over to her, and Lila expected to feel victorious, not uneasy and off-kilter. It threw her how the blank look on Mari’s face didn’t make her feel victorious.

Marinette just blinked at that. “So, you decided not to text me?”

“Lila was supposed to.” Rose suddenly whispered, her hands covered her mouth as her blue eyes began to water. “We gave Lila your number so she could tell you. Lila, you were supposed to tell her!” Juleka reached over and placed her hand on Rose’s shoulder.

Surprise and anger fluttered across Lila’s face for a moment, barely seen, but it was easily taken over by more faux-guilt. “Oh, I know! I’m so sorry! I was so busy helping a children’s charity that it passed my mind!”

“You didn’t think to tell her as you were heading over?” Alix started, a furrow in her brows, staring at the Italian with suspicion.

“Lay off, Alix! She didn’t mean any harm from it.” Adrien replied, his tone layered in steel and unease. Alix’s gaze snapped to the blond, disbelief palpable. 

“Not a big deal? Agreste, Mari was waiting in an outdoor garden all night, who knows what could’ve happened to her! We left in good confidence, knowing Mari would know that our picnic was canceled. Instead, she waited all night for us! Look at her now! She dressed up for this, for  _ us _ , and we didn’t even show!” She snarled. 

“It’s fine.” Mari cut in, though what usually would’ve been a warm and calming tone was now empty, void of any life. “It doesn’t matter now.” 

The class could only shudder at hearing that tone. Even Lila couldn’t stand hearing Mari like that. If they didn’t know that Hawkmoth had a limited range, they would have been sure Mari was akumatized. With nothing else to say, and the class unsure, Mari silently made her way to the only open seat in the back, next to Kim. Kim looked at Mari worriedly while most of the class occasionally looked back at her guiltily. The silence was heavy and thick in the room, no one wanted to talk.

Mari could hear her soulmates worry. Their songs were anxious about her. She couldn’t blame them. She wasn’t humming like usual. Her song was quiet, barely a whisper in her mind. And most definitely sad for them. Ms. Bustier came walking in with the biggest smile on her face. She looked at every student individually before stopping abruptly on Mari.

Ms. Bustier opened her mouth as if to say something, but stopped. She wasn’t sure what to say. So instead she just turned to the board to start class.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟﹏⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Damian was filled with worry. How could he not? Last night as he patrolled, he felt her excitement fade to worry, then to sadness. Both he and Manny were worried, but they didn’t know where she’d be, or if she’d want company. He was excited when Manny’s worried song turned happy. He could practically hear Manny singing that he found their soulmate.

But it faded when sweet Mari’s song didn’t change. It stayed faint and sad. So now, he was in his class with his leg bouncing. Mari’s class would be done when the school’s lunch bell rang. He knew his teacher would be wondering why he was anxious. But he was confident that she’d let him leave early to help his soulmate.

When the bell rang, he practically ran over to the teacher. “Yes, Damian?” she asked piling papers into stacks.

“Mrs. Renolds, something happened to my soulmate last night. I know where she is right now, would I be able to leave for the rest of the day to help her?” he asked and Mrs. Renolds face went to worry. She nodded.

“Of course! Go on!” she replied and Damian grabbed his bag and ran from the room, leaving behind some confused and worried students behind.

To say Damian was shocked at what he saw would be an understatement. He couldn’t fully understand what he was seeing when he entered the class. Mari was wearing what she must have worn yesterday as there was dirt and wrinkles covering it. Her loose hair was a mess with flowers in it. She had a flower crown and flowers decorating her hair. Along her body was vines with a few more flowers.

But what shocked and depressed him the most? Her eyes. They weren’t singing with joy. Showing mirth. Showing positivity.

They were dull.

They barely had sadness in them.

Mari’s friends tried doing something to help from what he could see. But it didn’t seem to be working. They turned to him. He realized he dropped his bag from shock. He slowly made his way over to his beloved Angel. He placed a hand carefully on her cheek and she blinked at him, her frown trembling.

He pulled her into a hug and she clung on, not making a sound. He ran his fingers through her hair until she was a bit composed. He then pulled back, those vacant eyes, now carried so much sadness in them. It broke his heart to see his Angel like this. “Angel?” he whispered and she looked at him. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine, thank you though,” she replied and in her hand, a flower grew from the vine. She plucked the flower and placed it on his ear.

“No, you aren’t. Come on, why don’t we get you to the manor,” Damian whispered and Mari just nodded slowly.

“Ok,” she whispered back and Damian held her gently as they walked back to the door. He looked back at her friends and nodded, signaling he’d text them when she was better. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder when they reached the door before continuing. As they walked to the front, people stopped and asked if she was fine. And she’d always say ‘I’m fine, thank you though’ in her monotone voice. Before giving them a flower she’d tuck in their ear. He walked them to the parking lot to his car.

Before they got in, they were stopped by none other than Sausage hair-aka Lila- and Alya. Alya truly looked worried for her old friend while Lila had a calculating look. Behind them was the bus that’d take them where ever they were going next. Ms. Bustier was waiting at the door for the remaining students to get on. “Marinette, are you….ok?” Alya asked slowly and Mari looked at her and blinked.

“I’m fine, thank you though,” Mari replied and once more, grew a flower and tucked it in Alya’s ear.

“Marinette, Ms. Bustier says were heading back to the hotel,” Lila said annoyed, finally getting back to herself. “You can’t just leave for attention,” she snarked and Alya looked at her annoyed since obviously, Mari needed her soulmates.

“You can go talk to the teacher with…..Sausage hair while I stay with her,” Manny’s voice called out and Damian looked over to see him walking over. Meanwhile, Lila made the loudest offened sound at the comment about her hair. Damian just smirked as he grabbed Lila’s shoulder and forced her back to the bus. Alya pulled Mari into a hug before running to catch up with Damian and Lila.

Manny pulled Mari to his side and just rubbed his hand against her arm comfortingly. Damian was glaring at both Lila and Ms. Bustier while the rest of the class looked on from the bus. Alix, Kim, and Max were smiling at Damian with Chloe looking slightly worried about Mari. Alya went onto the bus while Damian stopped with Lila in front of Ms. Bustier. “Yes?” Ms. Bustier asked and flinched slightly at Damian’s glare.

“From what I gathered, your class decided not to tell Mari that the picnic was canceled. She stayed all night crying. She is in  ** _no condition_ ** to be near you right now. She needs me. She needs her other soulmate too. I don’t care what you say, or what  _ she _ has to say either,” Damian glared at Lila who turned unnerved. “You are not good for her mental health right now. If you want to try arguing, you can call my father who you’ll find would agree with me.”

Before Ms. Bustier can reply, Damian gives Lila a slight push toward the bus before turning and making his way back to his car. He nods to them and unlocks the car and watched at the two slid into the back seat. He went into the driver's seat and turned his car on. The ride to the mansion was silent, it was a bit unnerving for the two.

Mari just stared forward unseeing. Manny had pulled Mari against him and her head was on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her fair, detangling it while humming a soft tune. When they reached the manor, Alfred was shocked to see him along with Tim who just finished his college classes for the day. Dick and Jason were with Bruce at Wayne Enterprises.

The twos shock turned to worry when Mari came out of the car. He just nodded and the two went inside and got some stuff. They brought pillows and blankets to the living room. Tim went to the cave to try seeing what happened exactly while Alfred made some hot chocolate and soup for Mari.

Manny and Damian led Mari to the living room and placed her on the couch. The two then gently coaxed the vines to leave her arms and legs and neck. The flowers it seems didn’t want to leave at all. So they decided they could stay. The two then wrapped a blanket around Mari before hugging her tightly. “You don’t have to numb yourself, Angel. Can you please tell us what happened?” he asked, he needed to hear it for himself and not from what her friends could guess.

“They wanted to have a picnic at that beautiful garden,” Mari started softly after a while. “I arrived and took a moment to appreciate the beauty before sitting underneath the willow tree to wait. I waited for hours before looking at my phone. By then it was too late for a picnic and the hotel was a good distance away. My phone was nearly dead too. I realized then that it was Lila’s doing. She canceled the picnic and didn’t tell me. I cried then sang ‘Drift Away’ since it seemed fitting. I...fell asleep after. I guess Tikki’s magic rubbed off on me since the flowers and vines laid on me,” she explained. “Manny found me and walked me to Gotham Academy.”

Damian looked over at Manny who nodded that that was what happened. “I told them and they said Lila had plans and was supposed to text me. But she didn’t. She said she forgot. Adrien went to her defense,” she finished and Damian hadn’t wanted to kill someone more than he did then.

The class had decided that Lila could be trusted to tell everyone and didn’t even see to make sure that Mari was ok.

“I’m so sorry, Angel,” Damian whispered.

“This shouldn’t have happened, Marigold,” Manny whispered afterward.

“Come on, just let it out,” Damian coaxed and Mari’s lips trembled once more. “It’s ok, just let it out. We will  _ never _ judge you.” At that, Mari let go. She started sobbing once more. Damian turned and pulled her against his chest in a hug. Manny was quick to hug her from behind. Tikki had come out then and hugged Mari’s neck. While she cried, Mari hiccuped and babbled about how she felt. How she felt betrayed. How she didn’t want to bother anyone.

She let it all out.

It was jarring to hear Mari sob so loudly one moment but then it turned quiet from the turmoil in her. Then it was loud again. After a while, Mari’s sobs turned to cries, then sniffles, before she was silent. Damian looked down to see that Mari had fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion. Damian and Manny then shifted so that they were laying down. Damian was on his back with Mari on top of him. Manny laid on top of them both with a blanket on top. Manny was apparently trying to hug both of them.

Damian shook his head as it rested on the armrest and wrapped his arms around both of his soulmates. Mari sighed from between them and seemed to relax more.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Bruce sighed as he entered the manor behind Dick and Jason. The two were bickering about how the class that they showed around was annoying. Bruce was worried though. Alfred had called him hours ago talking about how Damian had left school early to take care of Mari. Apparently, she didn’t look well. “Welcome back, Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Jason. I do request you be quiet for the time being,” Alfred said and they looked at him curiously as they slowly took off their jackets.

“Why Alfred?” Dick asked and Alfred tilted his head toward the living room. The four walked to the living room and smiled at the sight. Damian and his soulmate, Manny, were curled around their final soulmate, Mari, on the floor. They had blankets over them. Tim was there too, laying his head on Mari’s feet. “What happened?”

“Mistress Marinette had apparently been lied to by a Ms. Lila Rossi. Though Master Tim and Master Damian both call her, Sausage hair. Master Manny appearers to agree to that. Mistress Marinette had gotten ready for a picnic with the class but no one told her it was canceled and she sat in the garden all night. She was…...very distant when Master Damian and Master Manny brought her. But….she seems better now,” Alfred explained and they all looked at the group sadly.

Dick and Jason both shared a look and nodded. They then went and laid down behind both Damian and Manny. Dick placed his hand under Mari’s head while Jason’s hand rested on her arm over Manny’s body. Bruce smiled at them before looking at Alfred. “How long?” he asked.

“They were originally on the couch. But after an hour, Master Tim helped make a little thing for them to rest on while on the floor. They’ve been there since,” Alfred replied with a smile and Bruce nodded. “There’s hot chocolate. Mistress Marinette, Master Damian, Master Manny, and Master Tim all had a bit before falling asleep.”

Bruce went and got a cup before sitting down on a seat in the living room, watching his son's sleep and comfort Mari.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! Basically, nymph mari!! So it kinda ends on a bit of a sad note. But she is feeling better at the end!!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!!! Until next time!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
